Bloonbusters Saga + Portal RPG: Random Jam/Mission 1-1-1
FOR YOUR REFERENCE: That's how I say the worlds. Stuff. Like this: World-Sector-Mission. The Adventure ''CUTSCENE: A Perfectly Normal... Picnic'' IT'S DEFINITELY TIME..png|(after the RA battle) DINGY DANGY! BEATEN BY THE HEROES AGAIN! punchy moar.PNG|toik dut! IT'S DEFINITELY TIME..png|WELL, I'VE GOTTEN SO MUCH DEFEATS FROM THE PAST! CAMERA.png|''(rewind to SSLW)'' Cuatro's mad.png|DARNIT! Even by stealing THAT book, I still lost! CAMERA.png|''(rewind end)'' IT'S DEFINITELY TIME..png|You are gonna... TRIGGERNOMETRY.png|PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuatro's mad.png|(but Duhstort eats him and spit him away) strotchy BOI.PNG|bokker lyuk nox toim, keed Cuatro's mad.png|BAH! I HATE ALL THIS! I'M JUST GOING TO REST FOREVER! 1DAYL8R.png Cuatro.png|PORTALS?! MWHAHAHA I COULD USE THOSE TO DESTROY... THIS PLANET! 6DAYSL8R.png|SO, FOR SIX DAYS... HE LEARNED MORE ABOUT THE PORTALS Cuatro.png|Let's get- oh. Cuatro's mad.png|THIS IS SO HARRRRRD! Starchlord.png|Yah, dude? Cuatro.png|HELP ME SEND THESE PORTALS. Starchlord.png|Okay, but I'll use the portals on Starli. (does that) L8R.png MUTANT DOGE.PNG|WAWCHOMP! WAWCHOMP! EVERYBODY CUATRO!.png|HEY DAD, I MARRIED A ROBOT! MW.png|''(PICNIC THINGIE)'' Renegrenade.PNG|Belle journée, hein, Helmy? (Nice day, right,' Helmy'?) CM.png|Of course! This is really great! If you’re just an anthropomorphic food item, there’s no such thing as cannibalism! EvilCM.png|(comes out of a portal) BUT MURDER’S STILL A THING! Triren.PNG|TWO Cookies?! EvilCM.png|OH YEAH! I’M THE COOKIE FROM SSLW! Since that comic was cancelled, I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO KILL YOU! BUT NOW... Triren.PNG|OH NO! 4DAYSL8R.png HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!!!.PNG|Mmm, what's in my tummy? A message to, uh, close the portals again? C8163BA9-CBE4-453B-B000-9F7B6421065D.jpeg|Wait, we WERE having a picnic four days ago... shouldn’t Blockzilla appear? HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!!!.PNG|'Big Tum' transport you to where big danger is. (eats all the characters and transports them there) 7261A089-E2BA-4114-98E1-AE4ADD543C67.jpeg|No... no... this can’t be happening... B16B0CE5-C61E-4715-83DD-137885E4D8F5.jpeg|(Jack said this) A67D334F-CED9-442C-A702-5602C941D964.jpeg|Hey, that’s my line! ''WAVE 1 OUT OF 5 Gimmick_alert.png|Yes, I've just changed how the missions would go.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 17D92D08-8896-447F-A615-436AFD1A559F.jpeg|''START THE GAME! Time for '''Wave 1'.'' ONE EYE IS STRAIGHT UP WEIRD.PNG|Sau dude I was about to say "we don't have wave intros anymore" but FINE.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Grobgrobber.PNG|'Grobgrobber' intro! It just bonks its head with a mallet. MUTANT DOGE.PNG|(CHOOSE SIX CHARACTERS! Since Battle's way however, I guess we can choose TSRITW's and Yokai's characters.) 827F4F29-B542-4E04-A5A2-8051AEE855A9.jpeg|Hey, you look like a pig from Angry Birds! Grobgrobber.PNG|(makes an angry grunt and punches Jack in the face) (not part of the wave) 8428A0C3-C16F-414B-984B-5D790F6706BF.jpeg|(does the flop) I shldn’t hv sd tht. Grobgrobber.PNG|(grabs Jack and kidnaps him to Wave 2) Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? Grobgrobber.PNG|(another Grobgrobber attacks) CM.png|... Wave_contents.png Grobgrobber.PNG|1 Grobgrobber ONE EYE IS STRAIGHT UP WEIRD.PNG|As usually, I am going to wait for speed. SO INSERT YOUR SPEED SO I CAN DETERMINE WHO THE HECK GOES FIRST AND LAST!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 6DE05031-842C-4504-8756-9297B9FCEFDF.jpeg|'Jack' has 500 SPD, but he’s not here right now. DiaCM.png|'Cookie (RA)' has 300 SPD. Cuatro+.png|'Cuatro (BS)' has 444 SPD, but... Cuatro.png|...Cuatro (RA) has 4444. OH WHAT IS THIS FACE.PNG|Wow! Once again characters who are already high speed in the beginning! Hopefully not high HP either. Or ATK.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Peashooter 2.png|i have 100 SPD, so i’m last MUTANT DOGE.PNG|RAYU! RAYU FITE!.png CM.png|‘Kay, so Cuatro (BS)’s first! Cuatro+.png|(uses Ghostly Zappies on the Grobgrobber) Grobgrobber.PNG|(takes 8''' damage) (1/5) (I mean, 2/10) CM.png|My turn! (uses Fortune Cookie on '''Grobgrobber) Grobgrobber.PNG|(ded) Wave_complete!.png ''WAVE 2 OUT OF 5 570A85F6-57C3-418E-B96C-892942D79D71.jpeg|''Halle'2'ya! Halle'2'ya! Gray Blob.png|'Blob' intro! It swings from a vine, jumps off, and gives a loud BLAH! CM.png|SAME CHARACTERS, KIDS!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 OH WHAT IS THIS FACE.PNG|Yeah, I just improved (I think) stuff.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 6719FBD1-A357-485B-A4FA-7BC133D21D92.jpeg|(except this time...) I’M HERE! 06C6C07C-AADD-4981-B8AE-F841B55A56B4.jpeg|(floods the battlefield with money) Gray Blob.png|(pops out from the money) Wave contents.png|WAIT! WHAT ARE THE WAVE CONTENTS!? Gray Blob.png|1 Blob! 827F4F29-B542-4E04-A5A2-8051AEE855A9.jpeg|Also, that move didn’t count, so... FITE!.png 6719FBD1-A357-485B-A4FA-7BC133D21D92.jpeg|(punches the Blob) Gray Blob.png|Took 5''' damage! (0/5) Wave complete!.png WAVE 3 OUT OF 5 E96102B5-06F8-4E88-8474-57F4056AA319.gif|''Why don’t we do it with '''3?'' Wave contents.png Grobgrobber.PNG|1 Grobgrobber Gray Blob.png|1 Blob FITE!.png 827F4F29-B542-4E04-A5A2-8051AEE855A9.jpeg|I GO FIRST! 7B97E486-82BB-44E3-91B6-A6FEC312253B.jpeg|(creates a rage inferno) Gray Blob.png|(the Blob dies) Grobgrobber.PNG|(so does the Grobgrobber) Wave complete!.png ''WAVE 4 OUT OF 5 497971A6-D692-46F4-B292-CA6C11F4C519.jpeg|''I DON’T NEED YOU ANY-'''FOUR'!'' They look innocent, but they arent.PNG|'Lidelle'(?) Intro! HOPS TOWARDS... YOU? Wave contents.png They look innocent, but they arent.PNG|One... Lidelle? FITE!.png 827F4F29-B542-4E04-A5A2-8051AEE855A9.jpeg|My turn! I can summon a JackBot! 4B15ABD0-B7D5-48F4-9F89-904D73A18135.jpeg|(Jack summons JackBot 3hree) E3CA5F49-0CA7-47E7-B2A9-5E235900A042.jpeg|(JackBot 3hree uses Tee K.O. on Lidelle) They look innocent, but they arent.PNG|(WELL, THIS ISN'T FUN!) (lidelle(?) dies) Wave complete!.png DAW CYURE!!.PNG|I'll accept that because I was planning for the disguise to be burnt down only for the blobs to come out.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 ''WAVE 5 OUT OF 5 3775F048-1D3F-41D2-95DE-32E58B271B17.jpeg|(FIVE!) SHAKE YOUR BODY IF YOU FEEL LIKE A FI-I-IVE!'' A2CE8B41-300B-4ADD-94B5-FA1143E51E30.jpeg|'LAST WAVE' Wave contents.png LOW BUDGET NINE.PNG|''BOSS: REKT-IT-NOIN'' 6719FBD1-A357-485B-A4FA-7BC133D21D92.jpeg|(punches RIN) Category:BS&PRPG:RJ! Category:Missions